The Tail Bagging the Dogs
Get to the before the Korean gang member is released. Follow that Your has stopped. Get closer so you can see what he's doing. Take out the before the Korean drives too far away. Catch up with that again. Take out the before the Korean drives too far away. Get back after that Take out the before the Korean drives too far away. Keep on that tail. know they're being followed. Take them out. }} The Tail Bagging the Dogs is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, given to protagonist Huang Lee by Personal Investigator Wade Heston in from the Industrial district of Bohan, Liberty City. Mission Mission Briefing Even after Huang has framed that Korean, he still got released. The Korean is going to have small meetings with all his underbosses to confirm that he is released. Wade wants Huang to follow him around and kill all his underbosses, then finish him. Walkthrough After the cutscene it is optional to enter the nearby car and head to the police station before the Korean leaves. Once there park the car in the marker and watch the Korean drive off. Follow him, but don't get too close. Soon he will stop his car on the side of the road and have a quick meeting with an underboss. Once he leaves drive up to the underboss and kill him anyway, his two bodyguards will run away. The Korean will meet two more underbosses, watch out for the bodyguard of these two, because these are hostile to Huang. Once he gets to the fourth underboss however, the underboss will get in his car and they will drive off knowing that they have been spotted. Now the objective is to eliminate them. If a new vehicle is necessary, try to spin them out so it is possible to jack another, watch out as the car shoots at Huang's vehicle. Once they are dead the mission is complete. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get to the police station before the Korean gang member is released. *Follow that Korean. *Take out the Underboss before the Korean drives too far away. *Catch up with that Korean again. *Take out the Underboss before the Korean drives too far away. *Get back after that Korean. *Tako out the Underboss before the Korean drives too far away. *Keep on that Korean's tail. *They know they're being followed. Take them out. Trivia *This mission is similar to Triads and Tribulations mission in GTA III. *After the initial cutscene, a scripted event occours; a Jamaican is killed by a car and his friend kills the driver. A Cognoscenti is left behind, avaliable for the player's use. Mission Replay Description "Heston wants to lure out the Korean gang bangers who stole Yu Jian. I followed the Korean we set up, and took down the Underboss he led me to." Gallery IMG_1657.PNG|The Tail Bagging the Dogs Walkthrough TheTailBaggingTheDogs-GTACW-SS0.jpg|Heston sends a e-mail to Huang and asks him to buy 2 bags of coke from the Angels of Death for him. TheTailBaggingTheDogs-GTACW-SS1.jpg|Arriving at Heston's warehouse. TheTailBaggingTheDogs-GTACW-SS2.jpg|Huang asks him about the Korean who got arrested. TheTailBaggingTheDogs-GTACW-SS3.jpg|Heston says that the Korean needs to explain himself for his underbosses for getting arrested. TheTailBaggingTheDogs-GTACW-SS4.jpg|Heston asks Huang to go there and introduce himself to his underbosses. TheTailBaggingTheDogs-GTACW-SS5.jpg|Leaving the warehouse. TheTailBaggingTheDogs-GTACW-SS6.jpg|Arriving at the police station. The Korean gangster leaves the station. TheTailBaggingTheDogs-GTACW-SS7.jpg|Following the Korean. TheTailBaggingTheDogs-GTACW-SS8.jpg|The Korean meeting an underboss. TheTailBaggingTheDogs-GTACW-SS9.jpg|Huang kills the underboss. TheTailBaggingTheDogs-GTACW-SS10.jpg|Following the Koran. TheTailBaggingTheDogs-GTACW-SS11.jpg|The Korean meets another underboss. TheTailBaggingTheDogs-GTACW-SS12.jpg|Killing the underboss. TheTailBaggingTheDogs-GTACW-SS13.jpg|The Korean meeting the last underboss. TheTailBaggingTheDogs-GTACW-SS14.jpg|They notices they're being followed and try to escape. TheTailBaggingTheDogs-GTACW-SS15.jpg|Killing the Korean and his underboss. TheTailBaggingTheDogs-GTACW-SS16.jpg|Mission passed. Video Walkthroughs Navigation }}de:The Tail Bagging the Dogs es:The Tail Bagging the Dogs pl:The Tail Bagging the Dogs Category:Missions in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Missions